Operation: SIN
by captainwii
Summary: Prequel to OP:ROGUE. Ling and Cassie, 2 of the best operatives in the Kids Eternally There, a group devoted to rebelling against decommissioning and preserving childhood at any cost, but how did they come to be? read and find out. rating changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Operation: S.I.N

Serious

Injustice

Noted.

Note: this takes place chronologically 5 to 4 months before Operation: ROGUE.

(Camera shows Ling and Cassie walking down a sidewalk in a city somewhere. Ling is an Asian teen who wears a speghetti strap black tank top, a denim short skirt, and basic tennis shoes with white socks. She has medium length black hair with bangs. Cassie is caucasian, has curly blond hair, and white t-shirt, jean short shorts, and sandals with velcro straps.)

Cassie: (hears rumbling) Did you just hear something, Ling?

Ling: I.. think so...

(Suddenly, a D.O.H.D.O.H driven by Decommissioning Squad Operatives approaches them from behind, they hear it and turn to it.)

Ling: D.O.H.D.O.H!

(Ling and Cassie respond by running off, the D.O.H.D.O.H chases after them. The 2 friends turn to an alleyway and start running down it.)

Ling: Cassie! Maneuver T!

(Ling and Cassie head for the other end of the alley, but split up, heading different directions. The D.O.H.D.O.H follws then to the other end of the alleyway but then starts looking both ways that the 2 teens took in confusion, the D.o.h.D.o.h turn the direction where Ling was headed, Camera cuts to Ling hiding behind a dumpster in a different alleyway that the D.o.h.d.o.h blanty passes. Ling walks over to the end of the alleyway and sticks her head out to see the d.o.h.d.o.h, gone.)

Ling: Whew!

(Camera cuts to Ling and Cassie reuniting at a local cafe with outside chairs and tables, the duo sit face to face with each other in an outside table.)

Ling: You wanna know something, Cassie? I don't think we can keep this up if we stay in this town.

Cassie: I know, but this is the 3rd town we've taken refuge in, staying in homeless shelters and living off money from odd jobs.

Ling: Yep, though pretty soon, the local authorites might notice we've ran away, I say we head on the road again.

Cassie: Say, Ling, I just thought of something; Are we good guys or bad guys? You know, since KND Global Command wants us decommissioned so badly?

Ling: From what I gather, they want us that way 'cause they're afraid that we might reveal their secrets to the enemy, but why would we? we love the Kids Next Door.

Cassie: Dang straight, What is it about us that makes Global Command and the Decommissioning Squad think we have to be decommissioned?

Ling: That much I don't know, though sometimes I wonder if we should've started running sooner, (sighs) I would've given anything to have been able to bring Maurice with us.

Cassie: Maurice? you mean Numbuh 9? that one operative that used to be with Sector V?

Ling: Yeah, I've never spoken to him before, but I kept afew photos and posters, watched KND Nightly News sigments involving him, (sighs dreamily) he's so dedicated... so handsome... so...

Cassie: Wait! wait, you had a crush on him?

Ling: Cassie, we're teenagers now, no real use hiding those sort of things, and when I found out Cree, our classmate from back in our cadet training days, got her hands on him, I admit I was instantly jealous. Too bad Maurice was decommissioned, I hoped I could at least walk by and say hello to him someday, but I never got that chance, so did anyone in the KND catch your eye?

Cassie: Well, You know of that one previous Supreme Leader? Numbuh 274?

Ling: Wait, oh, my, gosh, you've been eyeing on Chad?

Cassie: That was before we learned he tried to hurl Moonbase into the sun, of course, though I wish there was someone out there...

Ling: I'm sure we all do. By the way, we've been out on the run for quite a while, I hate to imagine how my parents must be thinking.

Cassie: 5 bucks says they're worried sick, and my baby brother no doubt misses me as well.

Ling: You have a baby brother?

Cassie: Yeah, his name's Olle, you'd probubly like him, he's a year old and an absolute doll. I sometimes wonder if he'll join the KND when he's old enough, though when peoplesee us they tend to ask if I was babysitting, (chuckles) I end up having to explain that Olle and I are multiracial.

Ling: multiracial?

Cassie: Yeah, My dad's black, and an immigrant from South Africa, my mom's caucasian and American-born, that's why I'm caucasian while my little bro's black.

Ling: I think that's abit more interesting than my national heritage, both my parents are born Americans, though my dad decented from Chinese immigrants while my mom came from Koreans.

Cassie: Really? hm..

Ling: (sighs) I really wish we didn't have to do this, I'm getting tired of running, I wish we could just go home, but we can't, as long as the Decommisioning Squad is after us, the3 best we can do is keep moving until the heat dies down.

Cassie: Well, we've been dodging them for a good while, they can't keep at us much longer.

(Camera cuts to nighttime in the city, Ling and Cassie are walking down the sidewalk, again.)

Ling: It's getting late, we should find a homeless shelter, we can head for another town in the morning.

Cassie:Yeah (yawns) Even if it's on a floor, or a sleeping bag, a good night's sleep sounds like a good idea.

Ling: (hears something) wait! I just heard something...

Cassie: (Looks around, see 1 D.o.h.d.o.h approaching them, again, from behind.) Another D.o.h.d.o.h! quick! we can lose it at an alleyway again.

(The teen duo quickly head for an alley, only to see another D.o.h.d.o.h walk out of it. They turn the opposite direction to see another D.O.H.D.O.H walk out of alleyway. They look around to only see the path down the streets they were taking, they quickly start running down it with the D.o.h.d.o.h.s in pursuit.)

Cassie: These guys seem more driven than ever!

Ling: It's like in truth the longer we stay undecommissioned, the more effort they put into trying to get us!

(Camera cuts to Ling and Cassie running toward a seemingly empty street intersection. a black limo suddenly starts riding dwon the intersection then stops where it's side was in front where Ling and Cassie were running, the back seat side door opens to reveal Father.)

Ling and Cassie: (shocked) Father!

Father: my, my, you 2 are in 1 heck of a predicament, are you?

(Ling and Cassie decide to ignore Father and start heading for a eastern direction of the intersection. They stop when they hear Father speak.)

Father: Where you're going is the direction closest to the outskirts, but I saw more D.o.h.d.o.h.s heading that way, if you go that way on foot, they'll just cut you off, same result if you run any other direction, but I can get you 2 out of town quick enough to dodge them, if you'd be willing to do some things for me.

(Ling and Cassie turn to Father.)

Cassie: You think we'd help the likes of you? you're off your rocker! I think we should just take you out here and now! (reaches into her pocket, but finds nothing) oh no! we didn't bring any 2x4 tech weapons with us!

Father: (chuckles) Not very bright of you, is it? Well, unless you want to be decommissioned, I'm your only chance to escape, so, you can get in the limo, or get grabbed by the decommissioning squad, your choice, I won't stop you if you turn down my offer.

(Ling thinks for a few seconds, then start approaching Father's limo, Cassie stops her.)

Cassie: Ling! what are you doing? don't listen to him!

Ling: I'm sorry, Cassie, but this is the only way!

Cassie: Don't say that! we can keep this up! we can keep running! we don't have to work for Father!

Ling: (starts shedding tears) I can't take running anymore, Cassie! I want my life back! (looks at the D.o.h.d.o.h.s closing in them from the direction they came from) I'm sorry...

(Ling gets inside the Limo. Cassie pauses, looks at the D.o.h.d.o.h.s getting closer, then finds herself heading inside Father's limo. Ling and Cassie are now seen inside the limo sitting sitting together in the backseat, with Father sitting in a different seat separate from where Ling and Cassie are. Cassie hugs Ling and they both start sobbing.)

Father: (turns to his limo driver) Alright, get moving.

(The limo starts moving off.)

Cassie: (sobs) Oh, Ling, why? why did we do it?

(Author's note: Just a reminder, this takes place before Operation: ROGUE, so Ling and Cassie don't even know about the KET yet in this chapter. This might seem lame, but I think it'll get better in later chapters. stay tuned!.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Camera show's Cassie and Ling, walking into a small room that looks like someone's living room. They see Cree along with some Teen Ninjas all wearing Battle Ready Armor. Cree gives out a friendly demeanor as she greets the duo.)

Cree: Cassie? Ling? It's been a while! Father already told me you'd be coming, heh, you'll be in for a treat, I'm sure of it!

Ling: (monotoned) It certainly has been a while, Cree.

Cree: Now why are you giving me that tone? you've got nothing to worry about, and I did nothing to you guys.

Cassie: (hastily grabs Cree and pins her to a wall) Did you put Father up to this? did you convince him to bring us here? why would you make us turn our back on an organization that made us what we were! An organization where we were protecting kids from the sort of things you Teen Ninjas were trying to pull!

Ling: (pulls Cassie off of Cree) Cassie! stop it! (Cassie turn to her) you'll just us in trouble with those Teen Ninjas.

(Cassie breathes heavily for a moment, then walks over to a wall, and slams her fists at it, sobbing.)

Cree: Don't worry about her, Ling, I think she's just going though a phase, she'll be over it after a little while, I bet.

Ling: Really? but Cree, if I may, Do you consider right and wrong to be a phase you just grow out of? I remember that it was right and wrong that I learned while in the Kids Next Door, I'm just gonna say, weather we'll be helping you guys or not, I would be doing so while remembering that.

(Cree and the other Teen Ninjas stare at Ling quietly, then burst out laughing.)

Cree: Haha! A bunch of snot-nosed kids taught you that? Now you're being silly, Ling, you're usually more serious than that.

Ling: What if I still am?

Cree: Pfff! yeah right, if you're that right about them, I'd eat my armor. (takes a pair of dark red tight suits and B.R.A.s and hands them to Ling.) Now take these and put them on, there's a room upstairs where you can start changing.

(Camera cuts to a small changing room, with Ling and Cassie already wearing the dark red tight suits and and fully-activated Battle Ready Armor. Cassie sits on a chair, with her hands on her head, appearing frustrated. Ling looks at her with concern.)

Ling: Cassie, I know this isn't right, but there's nothing we can do.

Cassie: I know, it's just.. why did this have to happen this way? it's just not fair.

Ling: (sighs, turn to a wall, and leans on a wall with 1 hand on it) It doesn't make much sense to me either, maybe the KND's right, maybe we are bound to betray them.

Cassie: (looks up at Ling) You really think that, Ling?

Ling: well, no, I- (stops herself and sighs again) I don't know, I just don't know.

(Cree suddenly enters the room.)

Cree: (crosses her arms and grins) I see you 2 already figured out your Battle Ready Armors, anyway, the 2 of you will be at separate groups for training purposes and your first assignments, do your jobs well and we might have something sent your way.

Ling: (thinks) With luck, they won't actually have us do much of anything.

(Camera cuts to Cassie still in full Battle Ready Armor, strangely sitting in a desk in an office apparently doing secretarial stuff.)

Cassie: That was an unexpected yet welcome suprise. Good thing now that the Teen Ninja training thing is over, I can just file mission reports and such now If any KND Ops come by, I can honestly say I didn't do anything, maybe worst case senario they'll forget I was a KND Operative and just throw me in a cell, better that than decommissioning, I'd say.

(Suddenly, A male Teen Ninja, apparently the leader of the group Cassie's with, enters the hallway appearing rather excited.)

Teen Ninja Group leader: Hey, Cassie! great news! Father has a target for us, there's a small kid he wants delightfulized and added to his Delightful Children.

Cassie: Oh, uh, really, well, okay, give me all the details when you're all finished and I'll fill-in the report.

Teen Ninja Group leader: Come on! you're coming with us! we could use your help with this, besides, if you're in the mission, it might make getting details easier for you.

Cassie: Uh oh! (Teen Ninja group leader pulls her out of the room.)

(Camera cuts to Cassie with some Teen Ninjas, peeking at a backyard of a house from some trees in a forest behind it.)

Teen Ninja Group leader: Okay, everyone, the kid we're looking for is a 4-year-old girl, her room is upstairs, this'll be a piece of cake!

(The Teen Ninjas start approaching the house, one of them gets close enough to open a window and motions the rest of the group to head inside. But the moment everyone was inside, the lights turned on, and a group of KND Operatives are seen in what was clearly the living room.)

KND Squad Leader: They're here just as we figured! good thing we brought the little girl to a safe place.

Teen Ninja group leader: Aw curses! it's a trap!

Teen Ninja infantry 1: Wait! maybe we can use it to our advantage! Since those Kids Next Door took the kid, we can tell the girls parents and they'll accuse them of kidnapping her!

Male adult voice: Not if we know you were going to!

(A middle-aged married couple, who were presumably the parents of the girl the Teen Ninjas were trying to capture, enters the living room with the KND Operatives.)

Cassie: Uh oh! we're really busted!

Teen Ninja group Leader: you got that right, we need to get outta here!

(The Teen Ninjas head out the window they came in through, only for a hidden net in the backyard to grab them, the trapped Teen Ninjas look to see the net they're trapped in connected to a pulley used by another KND Operative.)

Random KND Operative: (the one at the pulley) Ha! we caught us a whopper of teenagers!

Teen Ninja Group leader: (places his feet on the net and activates the rocket boots of his B.R.A, burning part of the net and creating a small opening just big enough for them to get out from.) Quickly! through here!

(Teen Ninjas start flying out of the net, after around half the group of Teen Ninjas fly out, Cassie starts making her way out, but frezzes right at where the opening is and starts looking at the KND Operative holding the net pulley.)

Cassie: (thinks) What... am I doing?

Teen Ninja Infantry 2: (1 of the other half of Teen Ninjas still in the net) Hey! girley! you're blocking the way out!

Cassie: Huh? oh! (uses her rocket boots to fly out of the cage.)

Teen Ninja infantry 2: Finally! ( tries to get out, only for a KND Operative to climb out the door and use a C.o.r.d.e.r at the Teen Ninja, wrapping him in electric wire and trapping him, more KND Operatives come out the window and point their weapons at the other trapped Teen Ninjas before they could escape.)

KND Squad Leader: Stay in that net or we'll shoot! We're placing you under arrest for attempting to kidnap a little girl!

(The captured Teen Ninjas start groaning, cursing, and growling in frustration for their predicament. Camera cuts to Cassie flying toward the escaped Teen Ninjas, she lands where they are to see they're looking at her with sour faces.)

Cassie: uh, What? what are giving me those looks for?

Teen Ninja Group Leader: You know dang well why! we saw what happned! That mission was an utter failure and it costed us half the team! All because you froze up on the way out of that net! That bought the KND enough time to capture the rest of the team! Father will want to hear about this!

Cassie: (widens her eyes) (thinks) This is not my day...

(Author's note: Uh oh! Looks like Cassie's in hot water now. Hate to imagine how Father is gonna react to this wierdly screwed-over mission. Anyway, I'd gonna quickly retcon something, you remember OP: ROGUE? you can forget Nick ever was KET Supreme Commander, as far as future KND fanfics are concerned, he simply tricked the KET into capturing Sector V and persuaded Sector V to help him rescue his dad and get the recommissioning module so he can have his mom back. if you review, I'd like your opinions on how you think the Teen Ninjas, and Father would've reacted to finding out about the KET? And try to go beyond just saying they'd consider the KET a threat. Also, you know the Teens Next Door? if you review, also tell me how you think the TND would react to the KET.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Camera shows Cassie entering what looks like a lodge in the Delightful Mansion. Without saying a word, Father motions Cassie to sit on the chair in front of him. Cassie appears visibly nervous.)

Father: You know, this fight I've been having with the Kids Next Door has been costing me more than time and money (stands up and bursts into flames, Cassie flinches in response. Father shouts) And teens like you screwing things up isn't helping matters! (stops bursting into flames and puts his right hand on his head in pain.) Ow! Migraine! (sits back down) Dang it, I've had this migraine since before noon, it sometimes gets worst whenever I go into flames. Anyway, because of your little screw up, it costed us half a dozen good troops, If the Kids Next Door capture anymore troops that easily, they might get confident enough to make a push, we can't let that happen! Not to mention you costed my Delightful Children a potential younger sibling. They said they wanted an even younger kid added to their... Delightful Little circle. Normally I'd just kick you off the team, roast you like turkey, or... something. But since you're ex-KND, but were too low in rank at that time to have any valuable information I don't already have, maybe I should just stake you out to that little Decommissioning Squad you and friend have been running from?

Cassie: (eyes widen) Wait! no! (speaking slightly quicker) Please! I won't mess up again! I promise! just don't let them get to me!

Father: Ha, you change your tone I moment I bring them up, you're so determined to stay undecommissioned that you went as far to betray the KND, hmm... alright, Since that flunked mission costed me a chance of another Delightful child, you'll have to get me another little kid to be delightfulized, it will have to be of similar age to that girl the KND pulled out of our grasp, in other words at the age of 4 or below.

Cassie: Just get you another little kid that's at age 4 or younger? okay, (takes a deep breath) I think I can do that.

Father: Not so fast! You're 1 reason that mission was a fluke, so I think you should pay for it.

Cassie: Pay? well, I don't have much money on me but-

Father: (stands up and bursts info flames again) I don't mean that literally! you fo- OW! (stops his fire and sits back down) again with that migraine! (puts both his hands on his head.) (groans) Grr... Anyway, Cassie, I know you have a baby brother, what was his name again? Olle?

Cassie: What!-? NO! I would never let my brother be brainwashed and forced to work for you like that! tip off the Decommissioning Squad anytime you like! I won't do that to him! never!

Father: You say that now, but would you do so if the Decommissioning Squad comes raining down on you and dragging you off Thought Police* style?

(Cassie simply pauses silently, as if conflicted.)

Father: Should you head for your home to grab your brother, you'll have 15 minutes, if the time's up, I can come up with a way to tip off the Decommissioning Squad, they'll descend on you like vultures. And if you bring him to me, I'll see to it that the 'disappaerance' is covered up, not even your parents will raise eyebrows at you. (bursts into flames again, with Cassie getting startled and running out of the room.) Now get going! (stops bursting into flame one more time and sits back on his chair, with his hands on his head) OOOOW! good golly, I need an asprin!

(Camera cuts to Cassie climbing into a window on what looks like a baby's bedroom, it was nighttime and Cassie was looking in a crib to see her little brother, Olle, sleeping peacefully in the crib, he had pretty dark skin and a dark blue foot pajamas and was about as small as any regular 1-year-old boy. Cassie appraches the crib.)

Cassie: Olle, I'm so sorry...

(Cassie starts reaching for her brother, about to pull him out the crib, but stops herself, shredding tears. a Flashback occurs where Cassie is seen sitting in a park bench with Olle on her lap. She plays around with Olle, who giggles happily. the flashback ends, showing Cassie still in her brother's room, frozen in place, stopping herself from taking Olle away.)

Cassie: (sobs) I don't want to do this! but...

(Another flashback occurs with a 10 year old Cassie holding a s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r and hiding behind a vending machine from Common Cold, who seems to be looking around for her.)

Common Cold: Come on out, girly! I promise I'm _snot _gonna hurt ya! haha- ah, ah! AHCHOO (sneezes).

10 year old Cassie: (thinks) this guy is sick, and I don't mean that just literally. (comes out of her hiding place.) Hey! (Points her s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r and gets into fighting stances.) You wanted to see me?

Common Cold: (points his mucus blaster) Ha, you're not very bright if you think you could take me all by your- your- AHHCHOOO! (sneezes) uh, self.

10 Year Old Cassie: I've never considered myself very smart, but then, I didn't say anything about facing you alone.

Common Cold: huh? (Cassie points up at a rooftop, Common Cold looks there only for an Orange Juice carton to be fired at from that direction., drenching Common Cold in orange Juices and causing him to collapse and spaz around, panicking. Cassie looks up on the rooftop to see a 10-year-old Ling with a B.A.J.O.O.K.A in hand, they both smile and give each other a thumbs up. Flashback ends, again and we see the now still teenaged Cassie standing in Olle's room, She collapses on her knees, covering her face, and sobbing.)

Cassie: (sobs) I can't do it! I just can't do it!

(Suddenly, the door in Olle's room opens, a married couple, who look like Casse and Olle's parents, the male, Cassie's father, appeared to have dark skin, short black curly hair, browline glasses, a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, basic jeans, and brown shoes. the female, Cassie's mother, had blond curly hair similar to Cassies, a light blue sleeveless shirt, light red skirt, and red slip-on shoes.)

Cassie's mother: (noticing Cassie and giving a concerned look) Cassie? is that you? where have you been?

Cassie: (suddenly runs up to her parents and hugs them, still sobbing.) Oh Mom, Dad, why does one have to do horrible things, just to keep memories that are unlike anything else? It's just not fair!

Cassie's Father: (speaking in a South African accent) Cassie? What are you- (looks at the armor she's wearing) Uh oh, is this what I think it is?

Cassie's Mother: Looks like _Father_ got to her, this is serious.

Cassie: (turns her head to her mom) Wait, you know Father?

Cassie's Father: Hold on, we'll get to that, but now we better get outta here, he might get suspicious and send someone else to investigate. (pulls the still sleeping Olle out of his crib) Let's get in the car.

Cassie's Mother; We'll fill you in on the way over, for now, just trust us, we know what's really going on just as the Kids Next Door do.

Cassie: wait, does that mean you and Dad are...?

Cassie's Mother: Exactly.

(Camera cuts to a garage door in Cassie's house opening, a family sports car comes out of it and starts driving down the street. Camera cuts to inside the car, with Cassie's dad driving, her mom at the passenger front seat, Olle in a baby seat in the back seat, and Cassie sitting next to him in the back seat.)

Cassie's Father: Okay, you might've figured this out already, but your mom and I, we're ex-KND operatives, undecommissioned.

Cassie: Undecommissioned? How come the Decommissioning Squad didn't get to you?

Cassie's Mother: We had some...unexpected help from a group we came to join; the Kids Eternally There.

Cassie: The Kids Eternally There?

(Cassie's parents tell her about the Kids Eternally There.)

Cassie: Wait, so you're KND rebels going against decommissioning?

(There was an awkward silence, Cassie's parents then chuckle.)

Cassie's Mother: Now, Cassie, I wouldn't call us rebels, I mean, we don't agree with Global Command about decommissioning, but we still love the KND and the amazing times we had joining them.

Cassie's Father: Yeah, in fact, that was where your mom and I first met, we were in different sectors back in the day, but we met when we worked together to take out a certain villain, his name escapes me. Anyway, The KET's Supreme Commander, Tony Antonio, also known now as Numbuh .067, was the first KND Operative ever in the KND's history to have taken a stand against decommissioning, he gave ex-operatives everywhere hope, he stands as a hero to all weather the current Global Command operatives agree or not. Now it's your turn to explain; how'd you find your way in the Teen Ninjas and what were you doing?

(Cassie tells her parents about how She and Ling ended up having to chhose between serving Father or getting captured by the Decommissioning Squad. And how Father wanted her to bring Olle to him after a botched mission.)

Cassie's Mother: I can't believe Father would go that far, I know we shouldn't be surprised, but still, I'm glad we got to you, you did the right thing stopping yourself. We're going somewhere that the Decommissioning Squad wouldn't be able to find us.

Cassie: You sure about that?

Cassie's father: Don't worry, the KET's managed to mostly elude the Decommissioning Squad for 30 to 40 years, the KET's 'rebellion' has been going on secretly ever since Numbuh 0 himself was decommissioned. the KET headquarters, T.H.E.R.E is the only safe place for undecommissioned ex-operatives.

Cassie: You mean the legendary Numbuh 0 is real?

Cassie's father: Yep, Tony Antonio is one of the few who remember what the world was like before the KND's '7th age', it was 'A past the KND erased' as he put it, though I've never heard of the KND doing such a thing.

Cassie: So, where's this place we're going?

Cassie's father: You'll see, it won't be long (pushes a button on the car's steering wheel. the tires of the car tilt at a horizontal angle, flames start coming out of the hubcaps and the car starts flying off. Cassie appears in shock and awe. Cassie's Father sees his daughter in the rear-view mirror and grins.) Surprised? don't be! you've seen similar stuff back in your days in the KND, we know you have.

(Author's note: We've gotten this far, I imagine Cassie's time in T.H.E.R.E will be.. eventful. Anyway, I now figured I got Numbuh 86's portrayal and her response to the KET pretty accurate, but there's just one thing I'd like so in case in helps make it even more accurate, if you review, please include a quote from Numbuh 86's own words, with what you think she'd say upon finding out about the KET for the first time after becoming Head of Decommissioning, disregard their recent ability to recommission ex-operatives as in my fandom she becomes Head of Decommissioning and deals with the KET BEFORE they gained a recommissioning module. So if you review, please if you can, throw in a quote on what you'd think Numbuh 86 would say about the KET. And thank you, mister, or miss, 'unknown' for being such a loyal reader and follower, yes, I know it seems to be mostly you reading my most recent fanfics.)

(*Author's note 2: if you don't know where 'Thought Police' came from, you probably don't know what he's talking about. but if you've read the book titled 1984, than you do. And if you've watched KND and also read 1984, the Decommissioning Squad do seem abit like the Thought Police, do they? At least I sort of think so, maybe I'm looking at them from a KET Operatives perspective, who knows?.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Camera shows Tony Antonio, sitting in his longe in T.H.E.R.E, with his wife, Edmonda Antonio, Tony is seen throwing darts at a hanging photo of Benito Mussolini, while Edmonda is seen typing something on a laptop.)

Voice from loudspeaker: Commander Numbuh .067!

Tony:(Gets startled and accidently throws a dart just below the Mussolini picture) Gah! dang it! I missed!, anyway, what's the call for?

Voice from loudspeaker: Sorry, Commander, but 2 of our Shadow Operatives have brought with them a civillian teen to T.H.E.R.E.

Tony: What are the operative numbers of those shadow operatives?

Voice from loudspeaker: Numbuhs .061 and .600.

Tony: I know those operatives... It must be their daughter they brought with them, patch them through to me.

Voice from Loudspeaker: As you wish, Commander, Eternally There!

Cassie's father: (voice heard from loudspeaker) Commander, Numbuh .061 here.

Tony: (stands up and looks at the loudspeaker, talking to Cassie's father, or Numbuh .061, in it.) It's been a good while, good to hear your voice again.

Cassie's father: Likewise, Commander, anyway, Cassie is here with us, she joined with the Teen Ninjas because of the exchange that they and Father keep the Decommissioning Squad away from her, same thing happened with her friend Ling who she went on the run with. My wife and I thought you might want to talk with her.

Tony: (sighs) You know, this rebellion we've been doing is trouble enough, but operatives like you sometimes seem to pin most of their problems on me.

Cassie's father: Well, sorry, Commander but-

Tony: Don't worry, just bring her over to my longe, I may want to hear all the details from her anyway, something here might prove useful, and does she have any Teen Ninja equipment in her possession?

Cassie's father: Yeah, she has Teen Ninja Battle Ready Armor.

Tony: Wait, wait, you mean the B.R.A? (flusters in embarrassment) Uh, well, you, uh... will you have her give it up to be examined by our techs and scientists? (thinks) Good god, I can't believe someone would make hidden portable armor with something so... well, I'd just be surprised with that thing kept the Teen Ninjas from getting any new willing recruits, I swear anyone with some degree in competence would think the Teen Ninjas are silly, bizarre, and probably perverted wearing something like that.

Cassie's father: Certainly, Commander, I understand this is a pretty awkward thing to talk about.

Tony: Awkward? I think you have no idea, my friend.

(Minutes later, Cassie enters the room, wearing her casual clothes. Tony sits facing her direction while Edmonda remains sitting where she is, but smiles abit the moment Cassie enters the room.)

Tony: Cassie Luthuli...

Cassie: (somewhat nervous) Um, hello. um, Mister, um, Commander, um...

Tony: No need to be scared, I've got no reason to have to hurt you, so I won't hurt you, you're not gonna give me a reason to hurt you?

Cassie: uh, I wasn't planning on it.

Tony: Good, I think we understand each other now, (points at a seat next to the door Cassie came from.) take a seat if you want, or stand, it's all the same to me.

Cassie: I.. had abit of a long flight to get here, if you understand, so I think I'd rather stand.

Tony: Fine by me, anyway, I know what you did, you did the right thing stopping yourself from taking your brother to the individual known by you as Father. Don't worry, you and your family are quite safe from the decommissioning sqaud.

Cassie: (Starts pacing around the room looking around) I couldn't believe all this time there was a rebellion against decommisssioning, yet no one in the KND knows about it?

Tony: No one except KND Global Command and, I think for obvious reasons, the Decommissioning Sqaud. I feared that if most of the KND knew about our rebellion that they'd get upset and fracture over the issue, I couldn't have that.

Cassie: You mean you mainly kept this a secret from the KND for their sake?

Tony: Yes, I didn't form this rebellion so the KET could replace the KND, I'd never want that, and even if I wanted to, the KET's numbers, streched too thin to perform much of the operations the KND are capable of, Numbuh 86's campaign against us didn't help matters.

Cassie:Numbuh 86? you mean that new Head of Decommissioning?

Tony: Precisely, of all her predesessors I've known, she was the one most determined to put a stop to my rebellion, she's been a thorn on my side, thwarted fugitive rescue attempts, decommissioning a large amount of KET Operatives, she almost even got to me once, I suspect if she goes as far to find T.H.E.R.E as we are now, a halt to my rebellion would become the least of my worries. Anyway, thanks also for turning in that device you got from joining the Teen Ninjas, reverse-engineering their technology would become a great help to us. It's a (struggles saying B.R.A) beee.., a baaa.., A br- br- br-, uh, you already know what it's called, right?

Cassie: You mean the B.R.A? I was told you're Italian, but with how fluent you spoke plain English, I'd have thought you'd pronounce that well enough.

Tony: It's not that, that weird device is more awkward than the real thing, I mean Teen boys wear it as well, (speaks louder) TEEN BOYS! honestly! (speaks normally) That just feels wrong, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those things, unless they could be built to model something other than a bra, like a wristwatch, or something. Anyway, how exactly did (finger quotes) 'Father' get you to join the Teen Ninjas?

Cassie: Well, While Ling and I were running from the Decommissioning Sqaud, we- (gasps) oh, no! Ling! I forgot about her!

Tony: Hold up, Ling? who's Ling?

Cassie: She's my friend, we've been in the same KND sqaud together, she ended up with the Teen Ninjas and I don't know what she's doing with them.

Tony: hm... do you know where she's being based?

Cassie: Oh, yeah, there's a Teen Ninja bunker somewhere in Maryland, United States, I heard she was brought here.

Tony: I think I know who'd know where that would be, (pulls a communicator) Captain Numbuh .957? (gets startled upon hearing loud heavy metal music from the communicator, starts speaking louder) Captain Numbuh .957!

Numbuh .957: (music turns off, voice is heard in communicator sepaking in a German accent) Huh? oh? What is it, Commander?

Tony: (thinks) Geez, what is up with Teens nowadays and that loud music? (speaks) You know of any Teen Ninja bases in Maryland, the U.S?

Numbuh .957: Ja, I had some of meine troops infiltrate the Teen Ninjas a while ago, they found a base just afew miles away Potomac river, it's a very isolated area and a very small base, making it easy to hide, I'd lead an assault but some of my troops were worried that it might expose us to the Decommissioning Squad, but then, many of us are worried about that, that's why we seldom take many risks in this rebellion.

Tony: Captain, you know the Decommissioning Squad have the advantage as long as they're able to decommissioning us and we can't recommission our operatives unless we're able to get a recommissioning module.

Numbuh .957: I personally don't think there'd be much risk, if Numbuh .01101001, or Point Binary as we like to call him, finished that 1 experiment he was excited about.

Cassie: Point Binary?

Tony: He's the KET's top scientist, the KND Science teams accussed his experiments of being dangerous and crazy, when he refused to cease them, he left. But before leaving, he found out about the KET and decided to go to us, he's been indispensible to the KET in every way you could imagine a scientist to be, abit of a germaphobe, though.

Cassie: (Looks at Edmonda typing something on her laptop and walks over to her) Say, miss, what are you doing?

Edmonda: Wha? Oh! I'm writing a book.

Cassie: A book? about what?

Edmonda: I'm calling it, 'The Psychology of the Kids Next Door'. I've been studying the psychology of being within the KND, I use my skills in psychology to survey KND Operatives, observe certain events and how they're affected by them, those sort of things. I'd be making psychology history writing this book.

Cassie: You're a psychologist?

Edmonda: Si, And I've done appointments with quite afew Kids Next Door Operatives, believe it or not, I had to keep secret my work with Tony here in the KET, and KND Operatives can get pretty surprised when you ask them what they went though in the KND, since the KND are publically known, I usually have little to worry about exposing myself.

Tony: (looks at Cassie and Edmonda for a while then continues talking to Numbuh .957) What's that experiment Point Binary is excited about?

Numbuh .957: He said something about being able to block all communications within a certain radius.

Tony: Has it been tested? does he think it would work?

Numbuh .957: I'm not sure, I'll talk to him about that.

Tony: You do that, contact me again when you can confirm the status of the experiment, it could be key to giving us the upper hand along with reverse-engineering Teen Ninja tech.

Numbuh .957: Will do, Commander.

Cassie: (turns to Tony) So, you think this Numbuh .957 can find Ling and bring her back here safely? Assuming you bring him over to that place?

Tony: Likely, If we can block their communications, we'd be minimizing the risks of being exposed, but Numbuh .957 has always been hotheaded over the thought of Teen Ninjas, he hates them as much as Hitler seems to hate Jews, but don't tell him I said that. So worst case scenario He might bring your friend back with some bruises and bleeding spots on her.

Cassie: Maybe I should talk with him about Ling then? I don't want her hurt.

Tony: You can try, I won't stop you, but if he finds out you used to be a Teen Ninja, be careful.

Cassie: I will... and thanks, for helping me.

Tony: No need to thank me, I do what I must to protect wishing to be undecommissioned, the kids Next Door believe just because their past operatives are now all teens and adult that they are bound to betray them, I hope to prove them wrong someday. The KND are fighting for a noble cause, I owe my life to them and that cause, I want it to be appreciated for what it is.

(Camera cuts to a hallway in T.H.E.R.E, A male teen is seen just standing in the middle of it, he had short black hair, some black peach fuzz on his moustache area, a shirt with colors in the formation of the German flag with a pocket on the front with a pack of cigarettes in it, blue jeans, and black boots, He appears to be talking to someone through a communicator.)

Male Teen: (talks through communicator while speaking in a German accent) So, Point Binary, is that experiment you keep going on about ready?

Point Binary: (speaking very quickly) Ready? I tested it on the intercom network while no one noticed, I can say with 100% guarantee or your money back, it's ready, Numbuh .957.

Numbuh .957: Good, I'll tell the Commander and get meine troops ready. By the way, you ever thought about cutting back on your sugar intake, kid?

Point Binary: Sugar? oh no, no, no! not sugar! I don't eat sugar, I'm diabetic.

Numbuh .957: So you just speak quickly just because it's how you talk? Sound abit far-feached.

Point Binary: Yeah? So are German metal bands that use flamethrowers in concerts.

(Cassie arrives, Numbuh .957 immediately notices her. He puts away his communicator and looks at her, crossing his arms.)

Numbuh .957: Well, well, if it isn't our latest guest.. that Ex-Teen Ninja.

Cassie: Uh, sorry I was with them, but I had no choice, I-

Numbuh .957: Don't worry, Commander Numbuh .067 already told your parents you'd be coming to me, they in turn told me what you've been doing, and what you stopped yourself from doing. Father tried to get you to bring him your brother, right?

Cassie: Well... look, Father threatened to expose me to the decommissioning squad, I know what I almost did was wrong, but I didn't know about the KET until just this short while ago, what was I supposed to do?

Numbuh .957: For both our sakes, I won't answer that question. (smiles slightly) Though if you choose to stay on their side, I'd probubly wouldn't have noticed how pretty you Americans can be.

Cassie: Wait, did you just hit on me?

Numbuh .957: No, It was just a compliment, you can't tell the difference?

Cassie: Oh, sorry, I just assumed...

Numbuh .957: Don't worry about it, anyway, what did you want me for?

Cassie: Well, About that Teen Ninja base you're hoping to hit, I have a friend here, her name's Ling, she was blackmailed into the Teen Ninjas just as I was, can you look out for her?

Numbuh .957: Maybe, but I can't garentee she won't be brought here without afew bruises and possibly some broken bones, like I'm hoping to give the other Teen Ninjas in that base.

Cassie: Yeah, the Commander said something about you not liking them very much.

Numbuh .957: Some of meine reasons for it are probubly the same as the KND, but there's also this. Many people offensively stereotype us Teenagers as disrespectful, cruel, snobbish, and mean-spirited, and I think that's bad enough without a group of us teaming up to commit child hate crimes! I mean, tormenting and hurting children, KND and civillian alike, makes me sick, (turns his head, pretending to talk to a Teen Ninja) Hey you there! try a shot at someone your own age! (turns back to Cassie) cowards and scumbags, all of them!

Cassie: Sooooo, the KET helped you escape Decommissioning?

Numbuh .957: Yeah, but that's not how I first found out about them, It happened when my older sister turned 13, I was 5 when it happened, she didn't want to lose her memories about being with the KND, she said being with the KND was like carrying a treasure trove in your heart, mind, and soul.

Cassie: Did your sister try to escape decommissioning?

Numbuh .957: No, she was afraid that she would just get caught if she tried, so she went with something more drastic; she tried to commit suicide.

Cassie: (shocked) She wanted to die instead of being decommissioned?

Numbuh .957: Ja..., our family lived close to a bridge across a rivine, so she decided to jump off it, I tried to reason with her, but it was no use, she wouldn't listen to a word I'd say, she climbed up the rail of the bridge and was about to jump off, but she was stopped when some German KET Operatives, of the adult and teen variety, grabbed her and pulled her back to safety,she struggled and tried to break free, but calmed herself down when the KET operatives told her who they are, they saw me watch them the whole time, so they took both me and my sister to T.H.E.R.E where we learned about the KET and their rebellion against decommissioning. Commander Numbuh .067 recruited my sis as a Teen KET Op and had me stay with the KND to act as one of their spies while making me promise to keep their existance secret.

Cassie: How's your sis now?

Numbuh .957: She's in her 20's, so she's now a adult Shadow Operative for the KET, and she's now taking collage courses, she's hoping for a career as a movie director. Me? I'm going for a career in a nice Metal band, like my favorite band, Rammstein.

Cassie: Yeah, I noticed that when Mr. Antonio contacted you... How did you guys manage to stay hidden from the KND so well, my parents said you guys have been at this rebellion for around 30 years, you'd think someone in the KND would've found something.

Numbuh .957: That doesn't happen often, but no one said it hasn't happened at all, afew regular field operatives were able to catch wind of us, usually they either help us secretly or they tell Global Command what they knew about us, those among the latter are always told by Global Command to keep us a secret from everyone else, even from their own teams if they didn't already know about us. We do our best to essentially be ghosts if we can, which is important when we rescue decommissioning fugitives.

Cassie: How?

Numbuh .957: As long as we have no defense against decommissioning, the Decom Squad has a very strong advantage against us, a frontal assault on them would be too costly, we use guerrilla tactics instead, well, sort of, we attack briefly from behind, hit-and-run on them, play hide-and-seek on them. In short, we distract them long enough for another group to grab the fugitive and bring him or her to safety. We deal with villains if we are able, but if we can't do so without being exposed, we just hope the KND can handle it. And with Numbuh 86 searching the ends of the earth for us, it's only gonna get harder.

Cassie: Why? Numbuh 86's coming close?

Numbuh .957: That pretty much sums it up, she's done better than her predessesors in taking us on, I'm sure the Commander already filled you in, Who'd have thought of all Heads of Decommissioning we've had to deal with, the latest one would become enough of a pain in our butts to make it that far standing against us? She keeps this up, she might crush our rebellion completely. We need some defense against decommissioning, otherwise, there might not be hope for the rebellion. Anyway, you want to get your friend out? Head for the hanger bay, I'm sure you went there when you arrived to T.H.E.R.E. Once I'm done talking to Commander Numbuh .067, I'll bring my troops along and meet up with you.

Transmission Interupted


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Camera show's Cassie waiting in the main hanger. She sighs and gives a worried look.)

Cassie: I hope Ling's still alright...

(Numbuh .957 enters the hangar with a group what can only be other Teen KET Ops, they wore apparel that could imply they're all European, one of them in particular was standing next to Numbuh.957, he was a black male, with medium length black hair, wears and white shirt and lederhosen, and appears to be close to Numbuh .957's age.)

Numbuh .957: Well, well, looks like our guest is ready to go with us in our little joyride, (Leans against a wall) Cassie, I'd like you introduce you to my team, We formed just shortly after I hit 13 and was able to work in the KET as a full-fledged member, some of them were members of meine old squad back when I was with the KND, others I hand-picked myself based on their performance in operations, and whenever I'm not around, (points at the black male teen with lederhosen) they answer to meine best friend, Sargeant Numbuh .955.

Cassie: (thinks) Wow, I'm just surrounded by Europeans (talks) And I'm assuming Numbuh .955 is German as well.

Numbuh .955: (speaking in an Austrian accent) Actually, I'm Austrian, but you're close.

Numbuh .957: Anyway, looks like we have everyone, now let's go, wreaking a Teen Ninja's day looks like the best way to blow off some steam.

Point Binary: (voice heard from somewhere) Wait, wait, wait, wait!

(a child KET Operative enters the hanger, wearing a KND hazmat suit that concelled most of his physical appearance, what parts of his body shape that can be seen indicates he's well around the age of 12.)

Numbuh .957: (sighs) What is it now Point Binary?

Point Binary: You forgot my experiment! (pulls out a small, box-like device with what looks like an Antenna relay on top of it, then hands it to Numbuh .957) It's the Communications Jammer.

Numbuh .957: oh, Ja, sorry I forgot, but how does it work exactly?

Point Binary: Simple, (points at a red button on the device) press that red button, and it will release an energy field that will block out communications channels of all sorts, making anything so much as a phone call impossible within a 500 meter radius.

Numbuh .957: Hmm.. pretty cool, yeah, this would come in handy.

Cassie: Uh, why are you wearing a hazmat suit?

Point Binary: Why? I say the same reasons people in general wear clothes! gives a sense of modesty and protects against the elements.

Cassie: Isn't that abit excessive, though?

Point Binary: Excessive? there is nothing excessive about protection! you've got diseases, cuts, sunburns, chicken pox, radiation, there are millions of things that can injure the body just by just commingin contact with it!

Numbuh .957: For half these thing you brought up, that's what immune systems are for, Point Binary! geez, you almost remind me of my Grandma, she never takes risks.

Point Binary: Risks? I know perfectly well when to take risks! alot more so than those jerk scientist back at the underwater lab who wouldn't let me disect a girl specimen to verify the existance of cooties.

Numbuh .957: The fact you're willing to disect a girl for such a thing explains a great deal, besides, you know by now cooties don't exist.

Point Binary: Well, I could've proven it to the science team earlier if they hadn't stopped me, I had half a mind to betray the KND because they'd barely let me do my science my way in peace.

Cassie: you tried to betray the KND?

Point Binary: I said 'half a mind' didn't I? the other half of my mind argued against it, but end of the day, I hacked into the KND Database to grab what info I can before I get spotted, that was how I first learned about the KET, the fact that they were anti-decommissioning rebels seemed sound enough, so I left the KND to go looking for them, when my travels brought me to Italy, Mr. Antonio himself came to me with an offer to join, turns out his spies within the KND found out about my search and notified him. They told me they were against what Father and other villains were doing just as the KND were, so I figured technically I wouldn't be betraying the KND by joining up with them instead, so I accepted Mr. Antonio's offer.

Cassie: So, you coming with us?

Point Binary: I'd love to, but my line of work prompts me to work around the clock. The KET needs every edge it can get it's hands on if it and it's rebellion are to survive, Commander .067 says we're not as powerful as the Kids Next Door and it's unlikely we'll ever be, but I see it as no excuse to not improve ourselves however we can. I see this as my job around here, You guys go have your fun, I'll be in my lab, I got 'round the clock work to do.

(Point Binary exits the hangar.)

Numbuh .957: He's a good kid, but he's not joking when he says he works around the clock, I never saw a person that never sleeps in meine life, I'm tempted to put sleeping pills in whatever decontaminated beverage he drinks. Anyway, let's go, the sooner, the better.

(Camera cuts to a KET Blue and white-painted C.O.O.L.B.U.S. flying in the air, headingfor the targeted Teen Ninja base. Camera cuts again to inside the c.o.o.l.b.u.s, with Numbuhs .957, .955, the other teen European operatives under Numbuh.957's command, and Cassie inside. Cassie was sitting in a seat doingnothing in particular, Numbuh .957 was standingaround examining an electric guitar he was holding and adjusting the strings. the other operatives, including Numbuh.955 were sitting in certain seat attending to the C.o.o.l.b.u.s's controls.)

Numbuh .955: We're just minutes away from the Teen Ninja base, Numbuh .957.

Numbuh .957: Good, drop the Communications Jammer.

(Some KET Operations open the side door and drop the communications jammer close to the Teen Ninja Base, the antenna replay on in spins around, indicating it's activated.)

Numbuh .957: Good, Kids Eternally There, Since the Teen Ninjas tend to raise hell on children, I think we should make them karmatically even withkids by raising some hell of our own, give the Teen Ninjas our little idea of a scorched earth response.

(The other KET Operatives start cheering loudly in agreement.)

Numbuh .957: Hahaha! that's the spirit! Let's charge up the KET Aerial Laser then!

Cassie: Aerial Laser?

(Camera cuts to outside the KET C.o.o.l.b.u.s., a turret is seen on it's underbelly, it lets out a humming sound implying it's being charged. Camera cuts to inside what must be the Teen Ninja base that Numbuh .957 is intercepting. Ling, wearingfully-activated Teen Ninja Battle Ready Armor, is seen in it along with several other Teen Ninja. Lingis seen sitting in a desk, appearing very depressed. 1 male Teen Ninja arrives and sits next to her and appear to be trying to be friendly.)

Male Teen Ninja: Hey there, Ling, is it? I hear your our newest rookie.

Ling: (sighs) yeah...

Male Teen Ninja: Something wrong?

Ling: Well... ever get the feeling, like, well, I don't know, that you threw away everything everyone you know has ever given you? and ended up in a completely different place as a result? that might not be the best way to describe how I'm feeling now, but it's the best I got so far.

Male Teen Ninja: That bad? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll feel better once we knock some kids a peg or 2.

Ling: That's sort of what I'm afraid of...

(camera cuts to the base's radar room, one lone Teen Ninja was seen at the control panel, looking at the radar, just seconds later, he sees a small dot blinking in the radar, appearing to be head for the base.)

Teen Ninja radar operator: (activates a han radio in the control panel) This is Teen Ninja base Delta, state your team name. (hears no response) (calls out) Uh, boss!

(A Teen Ninja team leader eneters the radar room.)

Teen Ninja team leader: What's up?

Teen Ninja radar operator: We got something coming right for us on radar, doesn't match any of our ships.

Teen Ninja team leader: You think it might be Kids Next Door?

Teen Ninja radar operator: Not likely, we haven't done any missions yet, so it's unlikely the Kids Next Door could know where we are. (looks at the radar more closely) Wait, it's not the KND!

(Camera cuts to inside the KETC.o.o.l.b.u.s, with Cassie standing close to Numbuh .957, spaking to him in protest)

Cassie: Slicing up thbase with a giant laser? are you insane?-!

Numbuh .957: Hey! relax, dame, We're only scaring those Teen Ninjas abit before landingand facing them ourselves. And if that Ling person you talked about is smart, she likely heard the laser before it could get to her and is probubly running from it already.

(Camera cuts to Lingin the Teen Ninja base, who indeed, is running from the large laser that unbeknownst to her, is being fired by the KET. She later finds herself runningtoward a dead end wall and in response jumps to the side, with the laser proceedingonward past her. the laser stops and disappears after cutting in half the wall in front of it.)

Ling: whew! what was that? (looks up to see the ceilling wobbling, showing that the building was about to collapse.) uh-oh!

(Camera cuts to outside the Teen Ninja base, which can now be seen collapsing from the damage caused by the aerial laser. the base's building became reduced to a pile of rubble and wreckage, with the occupyingTeen Ninja emerging out of the wreckage, appearing shocked, injured, frustrated, or a combination of the 3.)

Teen Ninja team leader: (Crawls out of the wreakage, appearing frustrated) Okay! who are the so-called non-KND wise guys that leveled our pad!

(the KET C.o.o.l.b.u.s lands close to the wreckage, Numbuh .957 walks out of the c.o.o.l.b.u.s holdinghis guitar, with afew other KET Operatives coming out, carrying our large speakers and putting them close to Numbuh .957, he then plugs in the speakers to his guitar. He gives military hand signals, motioning all the KET Operatives out of the C.o.o.l.b.u.s, they were now holding2x4 tech weapons, getting ready to attack. As the Teen Ninjas turn to take notice on the KET, Numbuh.957 briefly plays a tune with his electric guitar for 5 seconds before stopping and pointing at the Teen Ninjas.)

Numbuh .957: Subdue and capture all of them, do whatever it takes to make sure none of them escape! break their bones, put them to near death, simply pin them, I don't care, they must not get away!

Numbuh .955: Got it, sir! you heard the man! keep a look out for an Asian girl who might be on our side and make sure no one escapes, other than that, anything goes! charge!

(The teen KET Operatives start charging at the Teen Ninjas , attacking ruthlessly, the Teen Ninjas try to fight back, though some that appear to be the greenest of troops were intimidated by the brutality of the KET Operatives and tried to run off only to caught and stunned by some other KET Operatives. Cassie walks out of the C.o.o.l.b.u.s. to see all the other KET Operatives fighting the Teen Ninjas while Numbuh .957 simply lights a cigarette and puts it in his mouth before he starts playing his electric guitar, playing what seems like heavy metal music.)

Cassie: (cups her hands and tries to cry out to get Numbuh .957 to hear her) Shouldn't you be fighting with the others?

Numbuh .957: (stops after stressing at 1 note and briefly smokes his cigarette) Don't worry, I'm simply pulling off a little strategy here.

Cassie: What strategy? you're just standing here smoking and playing your guitar while your troops seem to be fighting their butts off!

Numbuh .957: You'll see, now just stay put and watch.

Teen Ninja Leader:(sees Numbuh .957 playing his guitar) hey! that guy's just lollygagging! let's take him down while his guard is down!

(Some Teen Ninjas start charging past the other KET Operatives and start trying to go for Numbuh .957. When one of them was close enough, Numbuh .957 stops playing his guitar and jabs his cigarette into a Teen Ninja's face, the Teen Ninja stops, puts his hand on his face, and starts whining in pain. Numbuh .957 knocks him down with a swing of his guitar and does the same with the other Teen Ninjas attacking him before the Teen Ninja leader approaches him and readies his gauntlet laser cannon.)

Teen Ninja Leader: Those were my best troops you took down!

Numbuh .957: (tightens his grip on his guitar) then you guys are a group of amateurs, evil ones at that.

Teen Ninja Leader: Just who are you?

Numbuh .957: I am Adalbert, Poldi Adalbert, part of the Kids Eternally There, and your worst nightmare 1000 times over.

Teen Ninja Leader: (turns off his gauntlet, gesturing that they fight unarmed) Well then, let's see what you got?

Numbuh .957: Fine then, (drops his guitar and gets ready to fight unarmed) allow me to show you- (the Teen Ninja Leader cuts him off by trying to punch him while he was talking, but Numbuh .957 jumps aside, the Teen Ninja Leader stumbles and starts to trip, Numbuh .957 kicks him in the back, causing him to really fall, Numbuh .957 then pulls out some handcuffs on the Teen Ninja Leader.) That was disappointing, you didn't even give me a chance.

(Camera cuts to Ling, deliberately hiding under some wreakage while watching the KET attacking the other Teen Ninjas ,some Teen Ninjas were pinned to the ground after facing some serious injuries, some tried, and failed, to run away, others blantly surrendered and were gently cuffed as a result. Ling sighs and crawls out of the wreakage she was hiding in, it was only seconds later when some KET Operatives spotted he, dashed toward her, and started pointing 2x4 tech weapons at her. Ling raises her hands.)

Ling: No need, I surrender!

(The KET Operatives look, and nod, at each other, one of them walks closer to Ling.)

Generic teen KET Operative: Is your name Ling?

Ling: Uh, yeah, why?

Generic teen KET Operative: Come with us, don't worry, we're on your side, at least I hope so...

(The teen KET Operatives bring Ling to their c.o.o.l.b.u.s, where she saw Cassie standing just outside it, they both ran to each other and hugged each other.)

Cassie: (shedding tears of joy) It's good to see you again, Ling.

Ling: (they stop hugging and atart just facing each other, smiling.) Likewise, Cassie. (looks at the KET Operatives dealing with the remaining Teen Ninjas) Who are these guys? They seem to really hate Teen Ninjas.

Cassie: It's abit of a long story, I think I should start at the beginning..

(As Cassie told Ling about how she was taken in by the KET, the rest of the Teen Ninjas were captured, they were placed in a row, cuffed and sitting on their knees. Numbuh .957 is seen in front of them, pacing with his hands on his back.)

Numbuh .957: So, I'm sure none of you Teen Ninjas saw this coming, Teens you like trying to knock you down? But then, you seem to think you can go on doing what you've been doing without any consequences, (turns to where he's now facing the Teen Ninjas) But there are always consequences! Father's predessor, Grandfather, first thought it was a good idea to abolish childhood and enslave those two thirds out height to work in his tapioca factories, in the end, he paid the price for his evil, And when he came back to the world, he senor-zombified everyone, mind you not even us Kids Eternally There were any exception, but I won't get to that, anyway, he tried to take on the Kids Next Door, yet was defeated even though it was down to Numbuh 1, and the supposedly temporary recommissioned legendary Numbuh 0 himself. And you think after the KND did that, you still think you can hurt children and get away with it just because you think it's funny? Anyone that does what you guys did doesn't know right or wrong, That's why we stand before you as your enemies and captors; We are the Kids Eternally There, one of our goals is the preservation of childhood at virtually any cost. We see life as cruel enough, there's no good excuse for you punks to make things worse, particularly on children.

Teen Ninja Leader: (one of the captured Teen Ninjas) (chuckles) Says Mr. former Nazi Germany.

(Numbuh .957 turns to the Teen Ninja Leader, giving out a look like he's got fire in his eyes, Numbuh .957 then stomps toward the Teen Ninja Leader and starts furiously kicking the Teen Ninja Leader in the stomach.)

Numbuh .957: (shouts loudly) You think my country was the only one with it's own pack of sins? Mr. KKK? Mr. Screwed-Up-Iraq? Mr. Relocation?

(Cassie and Ling notice Numbuh .957 kicking at the Teen Ninja team leader, Numbuh .955 runs over to try and hold Numbuh .957 back with no success.)

Numbuh .955: Captain .957! Calm down!

(Numbuh .957starts swearing in German profanity, Cassie runs over to Numbuh .957, grabs him by the shoulders, and turns him away from the Teen Ninja Leader.)

Cassie: Hey! cool it!

Numbuh .957: Hey! you stay out of this!

Cassie: If I should, I think you should too! Someone like you? it's beneath you to go beserk on people over petty insults.

Numbuh .957: Petty? I can have you know my grandpa was a Hitler youth!

Ling: (wlaks over to Cassie and Numbuh .957) But are you?

Numbuh .957: (sighs) No, sorry, It wasn't something meine family and I usually share, but one time it somehow got out when I was 11, somes kids teased me, some insulted me, one person, his name escapes me, blantly called me a monster, when I never even did anything nazi-like. But you're right, I shouldn't let that get to me. (turns to Numbuh .955.) Call in another transport to pick those prisoners up (Numbuh .955 nods, pulls out his communicator, and starts talking through it. Numbuh .957 turns back to Ling and Cassie.) You know, I just remembered something, Commander Antonio once told me I reminded him of his 8-year-old son, he said the one thing we have in common was we both tend to let things get to us. Am I babbling?

Ling: I think so, sort of..

Numbuh .957: Good to know, I hate to babble, but sometimes I can't help it, but anyway, we better wait for that other transport then head back to T.H.E.R.E before someone catches wind of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Camera shows Cassie and Ling both wearing their casual clothes entering Tony's lounge in T.h.e.r.e., they see Tony sitting by himself on a chair with a lollipop one 1 hand, and a book he was reading in the other.)

Tony: Welcome, I see you found your friend, Cassie. Good, Eccellente.

Cassie: Yeah, by the way, can you stand up for just a moment.

Tony: (gives a confused look, but grins slightly, deciding to humor Cassie) Alright (puts his book away and stands up) Don't know why you- (Cassie immediately starts hugging Tony very tightly, Tony becomes briefly surprised, but regains his calm posture and puts his hand on Cassie's back.)

Cassie: (shedding tears of joy) Thank you, I owe you everything.

Tony: think nothing of it, the undecommissioned for many years have suffered injustice, my goal is to end our persecution someday, and I try to do that while looking out for us all.

(Cassie lets go of Tony and simply looks at him with a grateful smile. Ling takes a step forward.)

Ling: Cassie told me about this whole KET thing, and we've been talking on the way over, and we were wondering, could we join you?

Tony: Certainly, this rebellion needs all the help it can get, we can enlist you into our ranks right now if you wish (walks over to a desk with a laptop on it and picks the laptop up.. He then sits back on his chair and opens the laptop.)

Tony: State you first and last names, then your Kids Next Door Operative Numbuhs.

Cassie: Cassie Luthuli, Kids next door operative Numbuh 607!

Ling: Ling Kun, Kids Next Door Operative Numbuh 608!

Tony: hmm... (types on his laptop) Cassie Luthuli, you are now Numbuh .607, you are Eternally There, repeat that.

Cassie: I am now Numbuh .607, I am Eternally There.

Tony: Ling Kun, you are now Numbuh .608, you are Eternally There.

Ling: I am Numbuh .608, I am Eternally There!

Tony: Good, only 2 things left for you to do, get your eyes scanned so that you can use our retinal scanners, and to go through the Trials, or trial, since technically it has only 1 part.

Ling: Wait, trials? no one said anything about that.

Tony: Don't worry, it's nothing really harmful, it's just something we use to keep our own motives secure, our loyalty to each other and the KND cause completely intact. (stands up and puts his laptop away.) The day is still young, so I think we can get you 2 set up for that right now.

(Camera shows Tony, Cassie, and Ling, all entering a room with sterile white walls, ceiling, and floor, and 2 chairs with leather straps and what are look like VR headsets on each of them.)

Tony: Every KET Operative goes through the trial, I have, my wife has, even the child KET Operatives have.

Cassie: Uh sorry to interrupt, but where is your wife, Edmonda was her name, right? I last saw her with you.

Tony: huh? oh, right now she's at our son's school, dealing with a parent-teacher conference, I'd go myself, but, you know, this rebellion, combined with my job as a social worker have sometimes made me a busy man. (walks over to the chairs, picks up the VR headsets, and hands them to Ling and Cassie.) Now sit on those chairs and put those headsets on.

Cassie: This some simulation?

Tony: Well, not really, you're technically not doing anything with those on, you're simply watching, so think of it as more or less a movie.

Ling: Wait, watching what?

Tony: The very things you dread most to see. I can say no more than that.

Cassie: You do realize that's still abit vague, do you?

Ling: Cassie, I think we should just get this out of the way.

Cassie: Well alright.

(Ling and Cassie sit down on the chairs and put on their VR sets. Tony uses the leather straps to strap the 2 girls in.)

Tony: Don't worry, I'll stay here with you 2, then unstrap you and turn off your headsets when the time is right. (pushes a green button on the left side of Cassie's headset and quickly does the same with Ling's headset.)

(Camera cuts to Ling, who suddenly and somehow finds herself sitting on a normal chair, unstrapped in some white void.)

Ling: What the heck? 1 moment I was strapped to a chair in an underground bunker, now apparently I'm not, is this some sort of dream?

(Ling stands up and looks around.)

Ling: Is this what that VR headset thinks is what I dread most to see? I see absolutely nothing!

(a bright flash occur right in front Ling, who flinches and shields her eyes. She uncovers her eyes to find herself in what looks like a suburban neighborhood in Cleveland, only the sky was completely covered by clouds, and all the houses were either on fire or reduced to ruin. Ling is shocked by the sight.)

Ling: What the heck happened here? this is my neighborhood!

(Ling runs into the burning suburbs, she stops at a corner and starts peeking around it to see Father leading the attack on the suburbs being done by his Ice Cream Men and the Teen Ninjas, while occasionally hurling fireballs at some of the houses. Some of the Ice Cream Men and Teen Ninjas were seen attacking families, forcefully taking kids from their parents. Ling hears a familiar voice from behind her.)

Cree: Come back here!

(Ling turns to see Cree chasing after a certain red-capped 10-year-old girl that appears to be of the same ethnicity as Cree, the girl tries to run, but appears to be heavily injured, with a twisted ankle and a broken arm. Cree activates her gauntlet laser and fires it at the girl, who gets knocked down to the cement. Cree then hastily walks over to the girl, grabs her by the shoulder, and forcefully flips her to where she's now facing up.)

red-capped 10-year-old girl (bet you can guess who she is): Cree, what have you turned into?

Cree: Just what was inevitable, you knew this was coming, Abby (points her gauntlet laser directly at the girl's head) see ya.

(Camera cuts to facing Ling, who's witnessing this moment; she hears the laser blast and flinches in response.)

Ling: No... NO! YOU MONSTER!

(Ling starts running toward Cree, furious, only for the entire suburb to suddenly disappear, everything with Ling's sight fades to black. Camera cuts back to the small room with Cassie and Ling still strapped to their chairs and wearing their VR sets, and Tony, who turns off Ling's VR set and pulls it off her, Ling squints her eyes abit before looking around and realizing where she is now. Tony unstraps her from her chair and she stands back up. Ling rubs her head.)

Ling: Man, what the heck happened?

Tony: (briefly wiggles Ling's headset) I wasn't exactly wearing this along with you, so I don't know exactly, but we can take a look, (looks at Cassie, who's still blankly sitting down with her VR headset on) Si, we have time for that. care if we both take a look?

Ling: I suppose so, maybe you can make more sense of this than me.

Tony: Very well, (walks over to 1 corner of the room, he presses on a tile on the wall, causing a tv screen to pop out of the wall, Tony takes an AC adapter plug that was connected to Ling's VR set, then plugs it into the TV screen on the walls. the TV screen starts showing everything Ling saw while she was wearing the VR. Tony looks at the footage with intrigue, the footage ends minutes later) I see... you're probably wondering how your VR set showed you all this, are you?

Ling: Yeah..

Tony: the VR sets scan you brain for the thoughts that horror the most, but the rest of the process is classified information, even for KET Operatives, only my highest ranking and most trusted KET Operatives and I, the Supreme Commander, are permitted to know the entire process.

Ling: But what about that girl I saw? I think I heard Cree call her Abby.. I never even saw her before.

Tony: You mean Abigail Lincoln, Cree's sister. She's one of the current operatives for Sector V, from what I gather she used to be the sector leader until Nigel Uno later assumed the role.

Ling: You know about Sector V?

Tony: everyone in the KET knows about them, they're the ones that saved the KND from Grandfather after he was brought back. they're the sort of team that have things explode around them, metaphorically speaking. I always wondered what it would be like if the KET had them on their side, we might gain a strong advantage against the decommissioning squad...

Ling: But you saw that footage, Cree killed her sister! did that really-

Tony: No, if Abigail was dead, both the KND and the KET would know, Abigail is still alive and well, but as long and she and Cree are in conflict, it remains a likely possibility.

Ling: Would Cree really kill her sister?

Tony: Cree has sided with Father, if she is to remain loyal to him, then should the right opportunity come forth, she may very well do so.

(Cassie, who was still strapped to her chair and wear her VR set, starts shaking and struggling and get out of her chair. Tony quickly hands Ling her VR set, moves over to Cassie, removes her headset, then unstraps her, Cassie hastily gets out of her chair and stands up, appearing horrified.)

Cassie: (pants) what in Numbuh 0's name was that about? I saw Father slaughter both my parents and forcefully delightfulized my little brother! (grabs Tony's shirt collar and pulls him close to her. speaks angrily) Was this your idea of a joke?-! you sick old fart!-?

Tony: Both you and Ling see something in the KND and what they're doing, that's why what you saw is essentially the opposite of what the KND wants to happen, and why you dread these things happening the most, why _we _dread these things the most.

Cassie: (lets Tony go) You mean the other KET Operatives have seen stuff like what we saw?

Tony: Most of them, I included.

Ling: What did you see?

Tony: My son, in Father's hands, might not be as elaborate as what you saw, but for me, I guess it was enough. (hears beeping and pulls out his communicator) Yes?

Voice from communicator: ( female voice speaking in a Korean accent) Commander, this is Numbuh .820, has Ling been brought to T.H.E.R.E yet, like you said she would? (Ling gives a surprised look.)

Tony: Si, she and her friend Cassie even just got inaugurated into the KET and just went through the Trial.

Numbuh .820: (voice heard from communicator) That's wonderful news! my husband and I just arrived 2 minutes ago, can you bring her over?

Tony: certainly, I'm sure both you and she got some stories to share, over and out. (turns off his communicator.)

Ling: That sounded like my mom!

Tony: Indeed it is. I'd have told you earlier, but why spoil a perfectly good surprise? Both your parents were among several dozen ex-KND operatives from the start of the 7th age that followed me when I left the KND to start my rebellion. I suggest you don't keep them waiting, they'll want to know everything about this little adventure you've had.

(Ling quickly goes over to Tony and gives him a strong hug)

Ling: thank you… for everything…


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Author's note: this epilogue takes place after OP: Capture and has been edited to tie-in with with the retcons I've established)

(Camera shows Cassie's mom in a kitchen with her brother, Olle. She was sitting in a table with Olle, who was in a high chair, being spoon-fed baby food. Cassie enters the kitchen.)

Cassie: I'm home!

Cassie's mother: How did that fugitive rescue go?

Cassie: Great! there were 3 of them, they even decided to join the KET.

Cassie's Mother: (turns her head to Cassie) That's wonderful! did we get any leads on the Splinter Cell?

Cassie: No, nothing, and it looks like we're barely getting anything from interrogating Numbuh 1861, that girl is mentally falling apart. (sighs) You'd think we'd find something after discovering one of their agents... And you'd think Fanny would start opening her mind about us.

Cassie's Mother: Commander Antonio managed to get Numbuh 362 to allow us to help investigate the Splinter Cell, and brought to her attention the rumored Teens Next Door, I think we're at least a little bit closer to finishing the rebellion.

Cassie: But just rescuing fugitives, how does that get us anywhere in the rebellion?

Cassie's Mother: The Commander believes that if we keep up with the rebellion that there will eventually be more undecommissioned ex-operatives than there are 'civillians', or people that are decommissioned or never joined the KND. He thinks this will convince the KND to see the undecommissioned differently.

Cassie: That sounds like this will take a long time.

Cassie's mother: Well, unless their was another safe way we can get the message across so that everyone in the KND notices, it's the only way. That's one reason why we rescue fugitives; so that the world has fewer, and fewer, people that don't understand the KND like we do, and so that the fugitives that don't understand yet are taught to do so. In the long run, the Kids Next Door will have more allies than enemies in the world, and the rebellion will essentially be done the moment the KND notice.

Cassie: Do you think that it would really work?

Cassie's Mother: (stands up and places her hand on Cassie's shoulder) The KND are a good group of kids, let absolutely no one tell you any different. I'm sure they'll take notice, and if they understand their importance to the world, to humanity, they'll see no need for decommissioning, and the world will someday see the need for them.

Cassie: I hope you're right, mom. I still wish Numbuh 86 will stop trying to hunt us down, just because we're undecommissioned, doesn't mean we're bad guys!

Cassie's Mother: You've learned alot from your days in the KND, more than most children we never joined ever had, I know since I was an operative myself. and I know Fanny has learned alot from being with the KND, maybe when she reaches 13 herself she'll see the error of her ways. being undecommissioned is not a curse, it's not some form of Peter Pan syndrome, it's nothing like that. Being undecommissioned is a wonderful blessing, Commander Antonio wants nothing more than to give ex-operatives like us the right to keep that blessing and live our teen and adult years with that blessing.

(Beeping sound occurs, Cassie places 2 fingers on her ear like she's listening through an earpiece.)

Cassie: Yeah?

Ling: (voice from Cassie's earpiece) Cassie! You about about the rumored Teens Next Door? I think I have a lead, I already told the Commander, he wants you at downtown Cleveland ASA-now.

Cassie: Wait, a lead on the TND? really? what is it?

Ling: (chuckles) You'll see, and you'll either be very surprised, or not surprised at all, just head on over and you'll see what I mean.

Cassie: Got it, Ling, over and out. (turns off her earpiece)

Cassie's Mother: The Commander considers you and Ling among of the best, you 2 have rescued hundreds of fugitives, captured Cree, I even got a report that you took down a certain child kidnapper that was making every child in his home dance with him.

Cassie: Yeah, he was creepy, his music was catchy though.

Cassie's Mother: Anyway, I know you won't let Mr. Antonio down, (hugs Cassie) Good luck!

(Cassie hugs her mom back, then goes over to Olle and tickles his cheek, Olle reacts, obviously, by giggling.)

Cassie: Gotta go, Olle! I'm doing good-guy work! (starts heading out and waves at her mom) I'll be home soon! love you!


End file.
